The present disclosure employs the following composition. More specifically, the computer-readable non-transitory medium relating to the present disclosure is a computer-readable non-transitory medium on which is recorded an information processing program for causing a computer connected to a first display apparatus and a second display apparatus to function as: a first image acquisition unit which acquires a first image captured by using a camera capable of capturing an image of a user who is viewing the first display apparatus; a second image acquisition unit which acquires, from another information processing apparatus which is connected via a network, a second image captured by using another camera capable of capturing an image of a user of the other information processing apparatus; and a display control unit which causes the first image to be displayed on at least one of the first display apparatus and the second display apparatus, and which causes the second image to be displayed on at least one of the first display apparatus and the second display apparatus.
Furthermore, the information processing program may further cause the computer to function as a switching unit which switches a display state of the first image or the second image, between the first display apparatus and the second display apparatus.
Moreover, the display control unit may cause the first image to be displayed on the first display apparatus and cause the second image to be displayed on the second display apparatus.
Furthermore, the display control unit may further cause the first image to be displayed on the second display apparatus.
Moreover, the display control unit may cause the first image and the second image to be displayed on the first display apparatus and cause an image that is neither the first image nor the second image to be displayed on the second display apparatus.
Moreover, the display state which is switched by the switching unit may include: a first display state in which the first image is displayed on the first display apparatus and the second image is displayed on the second display apparatus, and a second display state in which the first image and the second image are displayed on the first display apparatus and an image that is neither the first image nor the second image is displayed on the second display apparatus.
Furthermore, the first display apparatus and the second display apparatus may each have a first display region and a second display region; and the display control unit may cause one of the first image and the second image to be displayed on the first display region of the first display apparatus and the first display region of the second display apparatus, and cause the other of the first image and the second image to be displayed on the second display region of the first display apparatus and the second display region of the second display apparatus.
Furthermore, the information processing program may further cause the computer to function as a switching unit which switches the first image and the second image between the first display region and the second display region.
Moreover, the information processing program may further cause the computer to function as an operation receiving unit which is provided in the first display apparatus and which receives an operation performed by the user; and the switching unit switches the first image and the second image respectively in the first display apparatus and the second display apparatus, when an operation indicating the second display region of the first display apparatus is received by the operation receiving unit.
Moreover, the display control unit may control display in such a manner that the first display region is larger than the second display region in the same display apparatus.
Furthermore, the first display apparatus may be a display apparatus which is used exclusively by the user, and the second display apparatus may be a display apparatus that can also be viewed by viewers other than the user.
Moreover, the computer may be connected to a portable information processing apparatus and the first display apparatus and the camera may be provided on the portable information processing apparatus.
Furthermore, the present disclosure can also be understood as an information processing apparatus, an information processing system having one or a plurality of information processing apparatuses, a method which is executed by a computer, or a program which is executed in a computer.
Furthermore, the present disclosure may be a program of this kind which is recorded on a recording medium that can be read by a computer or other apparatus or machine.
Here, the recording medium which can be read by the computer, or the like, is a recording medium on which information such as data or a program can be stored by an electrical, magnetic, optical, mechanical or chemical action, and from which information can be read by a computer, or the like.